The Amazing Wall crawler
by Black Knight2
Summary: Spider-man 2 CHAPTER 6 is up!!! It's the sequel to chapter 4....please Rate and Review!!
1. Looking back

The amazing Wall crawler  
  
" I guess neither of us ended up the way we thought we would huh?"  
  
Silence  
  
" Look at me, did you ever picture me like this?" I took a step back, so he could look at the black costume.  
  
Silence  
  
" And look at you, did you ever picture yourself at the age of 42 that you would be six feet under?  
  
More silence  
  
" I bet u didn't."  
  
"How did this happen you ask? You sure u wanna know? Like any story it has it's up's and down's, but I assure you this story doesn't end on a happy note." I stopped briefly and sat beside the tombstone, then carried on.  
  
" But in the beginning life was some what perfect, and I was some what happy, well in till a certain spider came along. and change everything 


	2. Friends, a disk and life

Authors note: Ok so the beginning was kind of lame but I assure u the story will be much better... your just going to have to read and wait. Reviews are most appreciated, helps me write faster (. Anyways Spider-man belongs to marvel and Columbia pictures.because this story is taken right after the movie so don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Friends, a disk and life  
  
Why do I do this? How come it came to this? When did this all start? Those would be the few questions that would come to mind every Friday afternoon. I leaned up against the cement stair ramp trying to stay cool, so my friends wouldn't see how nervous I was, but I guess it didn't work cause Alicia new something was up.  
  
"Alex you ok bud?"  
  
Was I ok? No I wasn't, I always hated meeting up with a thug, and giving him something that would either corrupt New York, or corrupt himself. How would a thug corrupt himself by a certain black disk that contained classified information? To be honest I don't really know.  
  
" Alex anyone home??" Alicia called out. " Alexandria Green!" She waved her hand in front of me, for a time I looked beyond her waving hand, then to her and even to my surprised I grabbed her wrist, and turned my head looking at her.  
  
"Jesus your fast Alex!" Alicia whispered " little up tight don't you think?"  
  
" I'm fine Alicia, just thinking that's all." I replied letting go of her wrist.  
  
" You sure Alex? Usually your happy to get out of school it's Fri-." Chelsey voice trailed off as soon as the thought of Alex's so called double life was in affect today, and the fact that today was Friday, the day that Alex would either go home safe and sound or come home with some blood on her or a lot more then that.  
  
"Um think of it this way Alex your going to get money. hell a lot more then all of us combined!" Chelsey said trying to brighten up the mood I was in.  
  
" Yeah no kidding.I work my ass off every week in a grease shop, and all u do is type a few buttons on any computer and then bam! You get 500 bucks a week!" I looked towards the new voice, which suddenly came in to the conversation, it was Jason.  
  
  
  
Who just came out of a 45 min detention, I smiled at him, knowing he was 100% right.  
  
" Well look what the dog dragged in! Jason white the smooth talking, asshole that gets himself in trouble 24/7!" Chelsey replied to his unexpected arrival, Jason just glared at her in response.  
  
"You know Jason for once in your crap ass life, your right I do make a lot more money then all of you, especially you Jason!" I smiled not daring to look at him.  
  
" Yeah well at least I don't have crap ass parents Alex!"  
  
Everyone looked to Jason and then to me knowing full well how I hated to be reminded about my 'crap ass parents'.  
  
I looked at him, knowing he was right " Yeah well I never asked for parents that are never there." I said weakly. There was a moment of silence before.  
  
" JASON!!!"  
  
"Well someone's in trouble." Alicia stated  
  
" No shit Sherlock.what was your first clue?" Jason yelled and started charging towards Alicia.  
  
" I don't think so big guy!" Kat white went in between Alicia and Jason knowing all to well what would happen to the two if she didn't go in between them.  
  
" Kat get out of my way!" Jason yelled  
  
" I don't think so little brother!" Kat began, " Now get in the car."  
  
" But sis." Jason started to reply but was cut off by the hysterical laughing of the girls. " But nothing Jason get in the car now!" Kat yelled once again  
  
" Fine!" Jason replied weakly and walked in the direction of Kats car.  
  
" Well that was good. another award winning performance by Kat white, I wish I could give u a medal but I fresh out of them." I walked up to Kat and pat her on the back. " Thanks Alex, nice to know I'm good at something." Kat smiled, " hey don't you have to drop off a disk to some inconsiderate prick?"  
  
  
  
"Oh shit, I'm going to be late for the switch!" I grabbed my black hoody and put it on quickly. "Is my face covered up?"  
  
" You mean does it look like a Jedi robe that covers up a good portion of their faces?" Alicia asked.  
  
I looked at her like she was talking to me in a different language " Um yeah I guess."  
  
" Then yes" she answered.  
  
" Ok .Well got to go" I muttered and headed off to my destination.  
  
"Good luck Alex!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's the end of chapter 2, hope u like trust me it will get better and yes Mr parker will be in this, I think I'm putting him in chapter 4. Anyways please rate and review!!  
  
Thanks BK 


	3. The Switch

Authors note: Ok this is chapter 3, hope u like it next chapter peter is in it (chapter 4) So Is Mj. Please read and review, that's how your going to get chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The switch  
  
  
  
' Why I am doing this?' I though as I sat on a park bench and waited for the thug. 'Because you need the money since your parents don't really get you anything.' I started to answer my own questions, for it gave some reassurance of what I was doing.  
  
'How did this all start? Your parents gave you a computer for Christmas, then the next thing you know it, your hacking into other peoples computers at the age of 9 and by the age of 14 you start dealing with gangs who want either codes or files'. I started to laugh at myself at the fact I was answering my own questions, "Jesus I'm crazy!" I whispered to myself, ' yes you are crazy dealing with people that are either murders, or pathetic thieves.'  
  
'Sometimes I wonder who I am? Well that's an easy one, by day your Alex green by night your interface the best hacker America has heard of.' A simile crossed my lips as I remember several headline about me, one in particular that would go down in history:  
  
HACKER SHUTS DOWN WALLSTREET!  
  
'Yes I am the best hacker America has seen, I guess that's why I never quit this second life.' I reached into my pockets and took out 2 black gloves; I slipped them on and reached into my sweater pocket, for the black disk. It was only a matter of time now, before the switch would be made.  
  
I brought the disk out and looked at it briefly, ' what does my friends think of this second life?' Again I answered my own question ' Jason thinks it's awesome yet freaky cause he knows what you can do to him. Kat doesn't really approve but understands why I'm doing this. Alicia thinks it's cool as long as I don't get caught, and Chelsey well she hated the fact that I'm a hacker ever since I mentioned it to her, but like Kat she has supported me.  
  
" You Interface?" A deep voice broke into my thoughts, I was surprised at first then realized I was dealing with the new guy.  
  
" Yeah I'm him," I said flatly not daring to look up at him, " and you must be the new guy?"  
  
" Yup" was his Answer  
  
" Well you better sit down and tell me your name so we can go over some rules" I quickly said and look at him from the corner of my eye.  
  
" The name is Dwain." He answered as he sat down on the bench.  
  
I quickly study him, he was a bit chubby, dark skin and bald wearing a black jacket and pants.  
  
" So what type of rules are we talking about?"  
  
Once again he broke into my thoughts, I started to smile as the question hit me I quickly took my eyes off him and started to answer his question, " My type of rules .that are not to be broken, and to be followed." I stopped for a moment and then began again, " If my rules are broken you will not receive any codes or files from me again, clear?"  
  
"Clear"  
  
" Good, now if you do break the rules there will be consequences, and it usually ends up with me having to track you down and then making your life a living hell, so don't mess with me, understood?"  
  
" Yes " Dwain said flatly  
  
" You get caught by the police by my codes and files, it isn't my problem, you mention my name to the cops, they wont find me, not here, not on the net, no where, they can't track me down, they can't fool me, they can't do anything, in other words I'm invincible to them." As soon as I finished, I could tell he was smiling and liking what he was hearing.  
  
" Your that good?" he said some what surprised  
  
" Yes, I'm that good" I smiled briefly in till he asked  
  
" Can I see your face?" Dwain asked.  
  
" No," I said sternly, "that's another rule you don't see my face, I prefer to stay some what invincible or secretive."  
  
I could tell Dwain was staring at me as he replied a simple "ok"  
  
" Another thing, anyone mentions my name, or ask where you were, you tell them nothing, you lie, you don't know me I don't know you, we are never here at any switches, clear?" once again I said this sternly, a little bit to sternly cause I could tell Dwain was getting uncomfortable. then that would make 2 of us.  
  
"Clear" was his simple answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
After going through all of the rules we both sat in silence for a time,  
  
" Switch" I silently said after taking a quick glance around the park. Dwain slipped the 500 dollars into my hand and at the same time, taking the disk. " Good, you're a faster learner" I smiled, as the switch was complete. I sat there for a moment then rising to my feet I slipped the money in my pocket, grabbed my bag and whispered, " You don't know me, I don't know you." I walked away as soon as I finished the sentence, as soon as I was out of the park and across the street; my heart was finally slowing down.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do u think?? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW  
  
BK 


	4. Uncertain Path

Chapter 4: Uncertain Path  
  
" Parker!"  
  
" Yes Jonah?" Peter Parker called out as he approached, the so-called raging bull.  
  
" Where are those pictures?" Jameson bellowed.  
  
" Um. I just sent then to the developers, Dan's his name."  
  
" I know who Dan is and what he does, I hired him!" Jameson yelled.  
  
" Right .well um Dan said as soon as there done he will give them to you personally." Peter was hoping JJ will walk away, but he knew better then that.  
  
" Why aren't you developing them?"  
  
" Because I was closer to the bugle then I was to my apartment." Peter replied quickly. Jonah stared at him for a bit, then turned and marched off to his office.  
  
" Well that went well." Peter stated quietly.  
  
" You ok Pete?" Betty Brant asked, as she walked up behind him.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine" Peter said reassuringly, " I'm kind of use to him yelling at me!" Peter then turned around and smiled at Betty. Betty was one of the new reporters for the Daily Bugle, Peter and Betty had teamed up this morning to take pictures and get information on the recent Green Goblin scare at the Brooklyn bridge, that happened several days ago, which of course peter remember very vividly.  
  
" Peter, I been meaning to ask you today, if you wanted to go and have supper tonight, so we can get to know each other and stuff. Since Mr. Robertson told me were going to be teaming up a lot, and I thought it wou -" but before Betty could say anything else, Peter already gave his answer.  
  
" Sure betty I would love to."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
20 min later outside of the Daily Bugle  
  
  
  
" So where are we going Betty?" Peter asked, as they started to walk away from the Daily Bugle.  
  
" Well, my sister, said there's this great burger place down the road from here, you wanna go there? Betty looked at Peter and waited for his reply  
  
" Sure, I'm not fussy about food joints." Peter answered.  
  
" Good, cause this one doesn't look that great, but it has great burgers, well that's what my sister said to me." Betty reassured him.  
  
Soon both were walking to the restaurant that Betty had suggested, and before Peter knew it, he was in the area where Mj worked, 'oh no please say were not going to the moondance diner, I can't face Mj after what I said at the cemetery yesterday.' "Um Betty what's the restaurant called?"  
  
" Um I'm not so sure but it's right at the corner of 46th street." She paused for a moment then pointed out the restaurant, that had just came into view. Peter's heart wanted to jump out of his body, when he saw what restaurant Betty was pointing at.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Moondance diner 20min later.  
  
'Oh god, why here of all places in New York, why did we have to come here?' Peter looked around franticly, checking to see if Mj wasn't working this evening, and so far there was no sign of her.  
  
" You ok Pete?" Betty asked, "You been edgy ever since we got here?"  
  
' Am I ok? No I'm not betty, the women I love works here, and I just turned away from her yesterday.' " Yeah I'm fine." Peter answered  
  
Betty stared at him for a while then turned her eyes back on the paper she was reading. Once again Peter took a quick glance around the diner to make sure Mj wasn't anywhere, and she wasn't.  
  
"Do you think Spider-man did it?" Betty suddenly asked Peter.  
  
" Did what?" Peter turned to her, curious of the fact of what HE did or what the Bugle put in.  
  
" Killed Norman Osborne, haven't you been reading the paper this morning?  
  
Peter stared at her for a moment before asking, " Who said Spider-man killed Norman Osborne?"  
  
" Harry Osborne, his son" Betty replied in disbelief of the fact that Peter didn't know what was going on in New York. " He said he saw Spider- man in his fathers bedroom." Betty finished.  
  
Peter looked at her in disbelief, ' Great, just bloody great, now it's for certain my best friend thinks I killed his father ' Peter thought before stating his answer to Betty, " No, not a chance, Spider-man wouldn't do that, he's a hero."  
  
" Why do you think that Peter?"  
  
Peter suddenly heard the doors burst open, while he gave some reasons of why Spider-man wasn't guilty. After the doors burst opened yelling from the owner followed it and then it was drowned out by Peter's voice and then by the unexpected voice of Mr. Robertson.  
  
" Well, well what do we have hear the Famous photographer Peter Parker, and the new reporter Betty Brant, both in a crapy food joint. Not the most romantic place don't you think Parker?  
  
" Mr. Robertson," Betty cried out in surprise, then started to laugh as the last sentence sank in, " No, no I asked peter if he would like to come and have dinner with me, so we can get to know each other, since were going to be working together, so there for were only having dinner as friends."  
  
* * * * POV CHANGE MJ* * * *  
  
" Where have you been?" Enrique called out, to a very frustrated Mary Jane Watson, which had just burst open, the doors like a raging bull.  
  
" I'm sorry, all right? I came here as quick as I could!" Mary Jane looked at her boss with pleading eyes, she didn't want to make a seen and embarrass her self like she did last time.  
  
" I don't want to hear it, just get to work glamour girl, the customers aren't going to feed them selves." Enrique barked and then retreated in to the kitchen.  
  
Mj rolled her eyes and headed towards the back to hang her coat and bag, 'one of these days I'm going to yell in his face,' Mj thought as she hanged her coat and bag, ' and then tell him that this " Glamour Girl " has a job in acting and then POW! I'm going to hit him, ok maybe not exactly hit him, but a girl can dream.' Mj smiled at the thought of hitting her boss, as she walked out of the back and headed to a table where customers were seated. But Suddenly stopped as; she heard the all to familiar name, " Peter Parker and the new reporter Betty Brant, both in a crapy food joint, not the most romantic place don't you think parker?"  
  
Mj at first wanted to hit the guy that was badmouthing her job, (cause she didn't need to be remind about how crapy it was) But then the last part of the sentence wanted to make her cry all over again, " Romantic place, don't you think parker?"  
  
' Oh god, Peter please say it isn't so, not after all I said to you - '  
  
" Glamour girl!"  
  
Mj's head snapped up and looked to where the voice came from, and coming directly at her was her boss.  
  
" What the hell do you think your doing?!" Everyone in the diner became dead silent and looked at the red head waitress that was getting yelled at.  
  
" First your 30 min's late for your shift, again as always and then you just stand there and stare off in dume ass land, while I'm waiting for orders!"  
  
" I'm sorry Enrique, it's just -  
  
" It's just what Mj?" Enrique started to yell again, embarrassing himself and Mj at the same time. " I swear, if you don't start serving these customers right now, I'll - Enrique lifted up his hand and was about to bring it down, in till a very strong hand grabbed his wrist, " You will do nothing to her!" Peter yelled as his hand griped Enrique wrist, his eyes blazing with anger, then suddenly to everyone's surprise, peter pushed Enrique into the counter of the dinner, barley using any force.  
  
" Peter" Mj whispered in surprise, Peter looked at her from the corner of his eye and then back at Enrique and began to yell again, " If you ever touch her or yell at her again, you'll live to regret it, I promise you that, now get back into that slob of a kitchen!"  
  
And to even Peter's surprise he did go back into that kitchen, and to top it all off there was a mass of hollering and clapping.  
  
* * * * POV CHANGE PETER* * * *  
  
As soon as the racquet of the customers had died down, and conversations were back to normal, Peter turned to Mj's scared and tearful face.  
  
"Oh Mj." Peter grabbed her shoulders and brought her to him, and rapped his strong arms around her letting her sob quietly in his shoulder. Peter softly undid her uniform apron, Mj looked at him with tearful eyes, " I think it's time you quit this job Mj." She nodded her head and took off the apron and let it drop to her feet. " Good girl, now let me go get your stuff and then we will get out of here, ok?" Mj nodded and wrapped her arms around peter and squeezed him tightly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After saying a quick sorry to Betty and then Followed by a Quick Good bye to both Mr. Robertson and Betty, Peter was out the door in less then a minute, with Mj in one arm and her duffle bag in the next, 'what the hell am I doing?' Peter thought as he started to walk down the streets of New York, 'your saving her from the pit of hell, that's what your doing.' Mj suddenly griped onto Peter's side a little tighter, followed by her head pressing against the side of his chest.  
  
" Um do you want me to take you home Mj?" Peter whispered as he tighten his grip on her, 'what the hell am I doing?' Peter thought again.  
  
" No"  
  
"Ok, then where do you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere with you is fine." She answered simply.  
  
" Then do you want to go to my place?" Peter asked, once again he asked himself the same question with out any answer ' what the hell am I doing?'  
  
" Yes, please can we go to your place?" she asked almost in a begging tone.  
  
" Of course." He replied, and with that he gave Mj a reassuring squeeze and then singled over a taxi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: So what yeah think? Please Rate and Review!!! Thanks BK 


	5. Bite

Next Chapter is the sequel to chapter 4 but if you want to see it, please please review!!  
  
Chapter 5: Bite  
  
" Where have you been?" Dr. Andrew Green asked his daughter.  
  
" I've been busy alright, I'm sorry." I put down my school bag, which held the money I received 30 min's ago, and approached my father.  
  
" Your always late Alex, why can't you just be on time for once?"  
  
" I'm sorry dad, I never knew I was an employee of yours, last time I checked I was your daughter!" I yelled.  
  
" Alex. you are my daughter"  
  
" Oh I am? Too bad you can't treat me like one."  
  
" Alex " He looked at me, then turned away and walked back to his desk.  
  
" For once in your life dad, could you try and put your daughter first instead of your work?" I asked.  
  
" I will, as soon as I finish dealing with these super spiders." He said this in an almost pleading voice.  
  
" See, always your work first!" I glared at him, and then through my hands in the air frustrated with my father, " I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you again, you never change, so why do I even bother?" He turned to look at me and said  
  
" Alex.I promise things will change!" he proclaimed  
  
I looked at him, wanting to believe every word, but I knew better, " Will see dad." We both stood there looking at each other in till I broke the silence, " So what do you want me to do?"  
  
He looked at me, and walked towards me and began "We lost one of our super spiders the other day, it's the same one that got out of its cage a few months ago." he stopped for a moment and then directed me to the spiders cage, " We just found the spider this afternoon, but none of us has been able to capture it, since Dr. Curt Conner's, made a unexpected visit, to check out the super spiders-"  
  
" Let's cut this story short dad," I interrupted him " you want me to capture this spider and put it back in its cage, right?"  
  
"Right" he smiled, liking how quick I caught on, " Here's a cup to capture it." He handed me the cup, and then pointed to where it was. I pulled up my sleeves and headed towards Mr. Ugly - the spider.  
  
' Know your most probably wondering how a 16 year old girl, can stand these creepy crawlers? And the truth is, I can't stand these things one bit, but I've done this ton of times and have gotten use to them. That's usually the case every Friday, a spider gets out and I come here and take care of it.'  
  
I walked over to the spider and looked at it, it was under a plastic cup, a bunch of holes were on the top of the cup, so the creepy crawler could breath. I knelt before the spider, and said " Ok Mr. Ugly, time to go in your cage."  
  
I lifted the cup off of him and almost immediately it started to move towards me. " Oh no you don't, your not going on any more adventures." I set the cup in front of him, and then used my other hand to bring him in. But to my surprise he had other ideas, he jumped on the cup, and then on to my arm.  
  
" Jesus you can jump " he started to crawl on my arm slowly, I immediately grabbed the cup and pushed it in the back of him, hoping to scoop him up, but like I said he had other ideas, and that other idea is biting me, " Ahhh " I cried in pain as he sank his teeth into my skin, I reacted quickly by pushing the cup in till it was over him, and then I lifted the cup so it was vertical and the spider wouldn't get out. I got up and dashed to the empty cage, I opened the door to the cage and then tipped the cup so Mr. Ugly could fall in side. As soon as it was in I closed the door and moved away from the cage.  
  
" You done Alex?" My father asked as he stood up from his desk.  
  
" Yeah I'm done." I replied as I looked at my aching arm.  
  
" Good, you ok?"  
  
' I don't know dad, I was just bitten by a super spider,' " Yeah I'm fine" I replied still looking at the bite which was getting swollen and red. ' It's like a bee sting nothing more, so your going to be ok Alex, it's nothing big, just a spider' I told my self, but then was interrupted by my fathers voice.  
  
" Dr. Conner's, what are you doing back here at the lab? " My father asked as I looked over to see my dad shacking hands with his boss.  
  
" I just forgot some papers," Dr. Conner's answered quickly.  
  
I pulled down, my sleeves so not to show the bite on my arm, and then approached my father and Dr. Conner's who was gathering papers off a desk. " Ah Alex, I would like you to meet Dr. Conner's, my boss." My father said cheerfully, Dr. Conner's looked away from the desk and then to me and smiled.  
  
" Hello Alex, it's very nice to meet you, your dad has told me much about you." he smiled and shook me hand.  
  
" It's very nice to meet you too Dr. Conner's, your work is amazing by the way, I've followed your work ever since you started to work with my father."  
  
" Really? Well Alex it's just not me who works on this Spider project, it was originally your fathers idea." He replied.  
  
" True, but the laser that you built, that was your idea and you built it and also the super computer that controls the laser you built it also, it's amazing." I pointed out, knowing at the same time my father was smiling at my knowledge of science and the future of science.  
  
" Why thank you Alex, listen as soon as it's completely up and running I'll give you a call and get you a ticket to a seminar about what it can do, ok?"  
  
" That would be great Dr. Conner's, thank you very much!" I said happily  
  
" You're very welcome, now you must excuse me I must go or I'll be late for a meeting."  
  
" Of course." My father said as he shook Dr. Conner's hand then mine, then turned and left out the main doors of the building.  
  
" I should get going too dad, I'm tired and not feeling the greatest at the moment." I said as I clutched my arm.  
  
" Ok Alex, I'll see you later, and why aren't you feeling well?" He asked.  
  
" Lack of food I guess" I said, hoping he would buy it and he did.  
  
" Ok, I'll see you later and eat something!"  
  
" Yes dad." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door it was 5:30 pm.  
  
  
  
So what do u think? Please review! Next chapter is the sequel to chapter 4 so review if you want to see it!!! Thanks BK. 


	6. Tears from an angel

Here is the sequel to chapter 4 please Rate and Review! If you want more!  
  
Chapter 6: Tears from an angel  
  
" Here we are, safe and sound in my apartment, just what you asked for, Mj " Peter walked inside his apartment followed by Mary Jane, who looked awful at the moment. " Here let me take your coat " Peter said as he gestured to take her coat, she slipped it off and gave it to him.  
  
" Thank you Peter, for everything. " But before he could say anything, her arms were around his neck holding him tight. ' You can't be with her Peter, she will get hurt.'  
  
" Mj" Peter reached behind his head, for here hands and brought them down so he could move away from her. Hurt was in her eyes again. Then there was a moment of silence between them before Mj asked, " Peter why did you do it?" She looked at him; his back was turned as he leaned against the kitchen counter.  
  
" Did what?" Peter asked  
  
" Save me from Enrique."  
  
" I believe you have enough hurt on your plate to last you a life time, besides I told you I would be there for you and I was." Peter turned to her.  
  
" I never seen you look so angry before Peter." She said with fear in her voice.  
  
" I've been having a bad 48 hours, Mj so lets leave it at that."  
  
" Even with that girl?" Mj asked hurt was in her voice now.  
  
" What girl? Betty? Oh my god, her? Mj she just asked me for dinner as friends, so we could get to know each other since were going to be working with each other at the bugle."  
  
" Then why did that guy say, Romantic place hu Peter?"  
  
" He was being sarcastic Mj, me and Betty are only FRIENDS."  
  
" Just like us hu Peter?" she asked while tears started to stain her cheeks again.  
  
" Mj, please don't, not know, I'm not in the mood to argue with you, about what happened yesterday." Peter Pleaded.  
  
" Fine." She said as she whipped fresh tears off her face, and then headed towards Peter's couch.  
  
" Do you want some Coffee?" Peter asked  
  
" Please" Was her answer.  
  
Peter got the cup of coffee ready for Mj, and at the same time he began to think about what to say to her. Peter poured the coffee in a mug once it was ready and headed towards Mj.  
  
" Here you go" Peter said as he handed the cup of coffee to her, but to his surprise she didn't take it, instead she just slept on Peters couch, peacefully.  
  
" Oh Mj, what am I going to do now?" He whispered as he put the cup down and picked up Mj and headed towards his room. Mj was surprisingly light to carry, 'well there's a no du for ya Peter, she is literally perfect, just like an angel.' He smiled as he laid Mj on the bed and covered her with the comforters.  
  
" Good night Mj." He turned and left closing the door behind him, he looked at the hallway clock it was 5:30, "gezz she must be tired." Peter headed down stairs, and got something to eat from the fridge. ' So what are you going to do tonight Peter?' he asked himself, ' well lets see, you have to type some stuff on the computer, proof read Betty's report and call Harry and Aunt May, and maybe go out for a swing. Then again I better not go for a swing, it's way to risky since Mj is here.'  
  
* * * * * POV CHANGE MJ* * * *  
  
'Why doesn't he love me? Why?' 'What did I do so wrong?' 'After all I said' 'After all he said'  
  
Mj Laid on Peter's bed, she had slept for hours and it was now 12:30 in the morning. She had spent the last 30 min's wondering and crying about Peter Parker.  
  
'Why can't he love me?' 'Why can't he be in this bed right now holding me?' 'Does he even know that I've spent every night since Harry's funeral crying for him? No he doesn't know.' She was then jarred from her thought's by a sudden bang from down stairs, ' Peter? Is he up? What was that bang?' Mj thought as she got out of his bed and went down stairs to see what was going on, there she saw Peter on the floor with a cup of coffee and writing something in a note book, while some music played from his radio.  
  
" Peter?" she asked quietly.  
  
" Mj, what are you doing up it's late, you should be a sleep."  
  
" So should you tiger." She walked over to him and sat beside him. She looked at him for a few min's while he wrote in a book, she could tell something was wrong, and asked, " What's wrong tiger, you seem upset?"  
  
He looked up at her, " Nothing Mj, I'm fine," he said simply.  
  
" Then why are you up at 12:30 at night? Something must be wrong!" she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" It's nothing Mj please let it be." He got up and picked up the notebook and set it on a desk.  
  
" What was that bang I heard? She asked, not moving from her spot.  
  
" It was nothing," he said simply.  
  
" God Dame it Peter, why are you shutting me out? Is it because I love? What did I do so wrong?" Mj was in Peter face tears streaming down her cheeks, " And don't you dare say it's nothing!"  
  
He looked at her for several moments before replying, " I'm sorry Mj, your right I am shutting you out, I just didn't want you hurt-"  
  
" Hurt? I've been hurting ever since you said you couldn't love me back. Peter every night and day since the funeral, I've cried about you and dreamed about you, hell I've barley gotten any sleep since that day. The only reason why I slept here was because I smelt you in the bed sheets, and I was in your house safe cause I knew you where here. So no matter what, you're hurting me, in till I'm with you!" Mj was slowly breaking down as tears stung her eyes and flooded her cheeks. "God, why can't you be with me?"  
  
" It's complicated Mj." Peter said sorrow in his voice. Mj glared at him, then did something that surprised both of them. She slugged him, right across his jaw.  
  
" Ahh!" she cried as she griped her hand, that had just hit Peter in the jaw, and then sank to the ground in pain.  
  
" Mj!" Peter cried, forgetting about his sore jaw, he gabbed her before she hit the ground. Peter collected her up in his arms and held her close to him, while she sobbed in his arms. Peter released his grip on her somewhat and took her injured hand in his, rubbing his thumb across her red knuckles. As soon as the redness from her hand was gone, he tighten his grip on her and repeatedly said,  
  
" I'm so sorry Mj."  
  
" I'm so sorry."  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
Mj slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, while she heard him say sorry several times,  
  
" I'm so sorry Mj."  
  
" I'm so sorry."  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
What do u think? Rate and Review please! Thanks, BK. 


End file.
